Jacob and Renesmé
by writeng
Summary: Just a little one-shot abut Jacob and little Renesmé. All fluff.


Renesmé climbed onto Jacob's furry back. Jacob waited patiently while she settled herself and the base of his neck. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, not even able to go half way around his neck.

"Okay, Jakey. I'm ready!" said the physically three year old Renesmé. And with that, Jacob took off through the forest. "Faster Jakey! Faster!" squealed Renesmé. Jacob picked up the pace; enough to make little Renesmé happy, but not enough to make her parents kill him for being too reckless with their daughter.

Renesmé loved getting rides from Jacob. It was a thousand times better than going to Wonderland in her opinion. She liked feeling the wind in her hair. She loved how warm he was and how his heat just seemed to engulf her. It was like wearing clothes that came directly from the dryer. She loved how soft his fur was. For some reason it was never matted and dirty. It was always thick and silky-soft.

Finally the end of the ride came. They were at the edge of the forest approaching Edward and Bella's front lawn. Renesmé gave Jacob a big hug with her face pressed into his fur. "Love you Jakey," she whispered. Jacob gave a howl of happiness and Renesmé giggled her cute little laugh. Jacob lay on the ground and let Nessie slide off him back onto the ground.

Renesmé stood in front of Jacob with a huge grin. "You're the bestest wolf ever!" She patted his furry head and kissed his wet nose. Jacob licked her face in return which caused her to giggle even more.

Bella and Edward came out onto the porch. "My momma insists that I take a nap now. I don't know why. I'm not even tired," Renesmé said, although her eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy. She tried to hide a yawn but was unsuccessful. Jacob nudged her with his nose. "Okay. You'll be back later, right?" Jacob nudged her with his nose again. _Of course. _

Jacob returned to the Cullen residence in human form at 8pm, which was Renesmé's bedtime. He opened the unlocked door and let himself inside. Walking over to the kitchen, he helped himself to an apple which he devoured in a couple bites. Jacob headed up the stairs, three at a time. His extra sensitive senses told him that Bella and Edward were in Nessie's room getting her ready for bed. He knew that Bella and Edward could sense that he was near, but Nessie's senses weren't as sharp as theirs.

Jacob was halfway up the second staircase when he paused to listen in. _"But I can't go to sleep yet momma."_

_"Why not Renesmé?"_

_"Because Jacob didn't come back like he said." Renesmé sniffled. "He promised me."_

_"Sweetie, you have to remember that Jacob is the alpha and he's very busy sometimes, but he always keeps his promises."_

Jacob took that as his cue. He quickly climbed the last few stairs and knocked on the half closed door. He poked his head into Renesmé's room with a smile.

"Jackey!" Renemsé hopped out of her bed and jumped up into his arms.

"Great," said Bella sarcastically. "I _just_ finished tucking her in."

"Sorry," Jacob said sheepishly. "I'll tuck her in again." Renesmé smiled. "I like it when Jakey tucks me in, momma." Jacob's heart couldn't help but swell at that comment. Well, actually, more than his heart couldn't help but swell, he couldn't help but stick his tongue out at Bella as she left the room, which silently said "Ha! She likes my tucking-in skills better than yours."

"C'mon, little munchkin. Let's get you into bed. Hop in." Jacob lifted the covers so she could slip in. "Allright. Tuck tuck tuck tuck tuck," he said as he tucked the blankets all the way down Renesmé's body so she looked like a mummy. "Jacob," she giggled. "Not like that!"

"What? You mean you don't want to be wrapped like a mummy? Ohh, okay. Let me fix that then." He loosened the blankets and folded the top down. He picked up her stuffed bear named Chocolate and slipped it in beside her with its head just peeking over the top of the covers. "How would you like a story?"

"Yes! I want to hear Snowhite," requested Renesmé. She patted the space beside her and Jacob lay down on top of the covers. Renesmé snuggled up against Jacob's warm body.

"Snowhite? Are you sure? Don't you want to hear Cinderella? Isn't she your favourite?" Jacob only knew the story of Cinderella.

"Cinderella is boring now. I want to hear Snowhite."

"Allright. Uh, Snowhite. Here we go. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Snowhite. She had hair as white as snow…"

After the story Renesmé giggled. "You don't know who Snowhite is, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue," replied Jacob. "That's okay. That was the best version of Snowhite ever," said Renesmé.


End file.
